Homonculus Woes
by Narukami012
Summary: Minato, Junpei, and Yukari return from a mission in Tarturus beaten and bruised. When asked about what happened however, the three students each give their own versions of what happened that night. P3 Humor one-shot.


**Old fic again, sorry.**

 **P3 fic**

 **At 12:00am every night, a phenomenon known as the Dark Hour approaches. For exactly one hour, a building known as Tarturus rises from the ground, containing limitless numbers of creatures known as Shadows. Every night a group of brave heroes band together to fend off these creatures, and climb to the top of the tower to save the world.**

 **This is their story.**

 **SEPTEMBER 16th, 2009; 1:30am**

"..."

Mitsuru sighed, pinching her temples with her fingers. She looked down exhaustively at the three young students before her. They were beaten, bruised, and extremely tired. Akihiko had found them all lying on the floor in Tarturus, unconscious and hurt badly. At this rate they all might have to come up with an excuse to skip school tomorrow, an idea she detested contemplating.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time..."

Yukari, Junpei, and Minato looked up at Mitsuru in unison, quietly waiting for her to continue.

"Which one of you is responsib-"

"THEIR FAULT!" Junpei and Yukari yelled while Minato simply shrugged,

"ENOUGH!" Mitsuru's voice boomed throughout the dorms. Everyone quickly shut up in fear.

"Honestly you're all acting like CHILDREN! I will not tolerate this foolishness, not after what happened tonight!" Mitsuru closed her eyes, cursing herself for letting them enter Tarturus without Fuuka's assistance. She looked at Yukari with her fierce soul piercing eyes.

"Takeba." Yukari flinched at the sound of her name. "You will start first. Tell me in detail what happened."

"Ohhh man, how come she gets to go fi-" Mitsuru's glare towards Junpei was all it took for him to sink back into his chair.

"Oh this oughta be good..." he mumbled under his breath.

"U-um... well...it sorta happened like this..."

 **SEPTEMBER 16th, 2009; DARK HOUR ?am**

 **"Cmon Junpei!" Yukari dashed down the hall as she tried to take out her bow and arrow. "We must help Minato-kun!"**

 **"C-Coming Miss Takeba!" Junpei goofily tried running behind her, constantly gripping his pants to keep them up while fumbling with his weapons.**

 **"W-WOAH!" Junpei tripped over a part of his jeans and fell down on the concrete floor. "G-Go on without me Miss Takeba!"**

 **Yukari stopped and ran back to help Junpei stand up "No one gets left behind Junpei." Yukari quickly reached into her skirt and pulled out a belt "Here Junpei! I don't need it anyway, I'm already fit enough."**

 **Junpei clumsily took the belt and blushed while he put it on "T-T-Thanks Miss Takeba..."**

 **"YUKARI-CHAN! HELP ME!" Minato's voice cut the two out of their thoughts as she grabbed Junpei's hand and dashed forward "We're coming Minato-kun!"**

 **Yukari and Junpei stopped as soon as they passed the corner, shocked at Minato bravely fighting the Reaper alone.**

 **"I can't do this without you Yukari-chan!" Minato lept backwards into the air gracefully and landed near Yukari.**

 **"My love..." Minato grabbed Yukari's hands and stared into her eyes "You've returned..."**

 **Yukari looked into Minato's eyes dream-fully, brushing away his bangs as she crept closer to him "I would never leave you Minato-kun..."**

 **Minato and Yukari's lips met gracefully, as if for once, ever since she became a renowned heroic Persona user, everything felt right within the wo-**

"Bulllllllllshit."

Yukari glared at Junpei with daggers before looking back to Mitsuru "U-Um...that's all I can remember Senpai..." she blushed as she tried to look away from her and Minato.

"That's because she spent the entire damn fight unconscious!"

"Iori!" Mitsuru walked over to Junpei. "Since you're so eager to share with us tonight, would you care to explain to us what happened?"

Junpei flashed a smile and rubbed the top of his hat.

"Heh Heh, welll Mitsuru-Senpai, it happened like this..."

"Oh brother..." Yukari mumbled to herself.

 **SEPTEMBER 16th, 2009; DARK HOUR ?am**

 **"Come Takeba!" Junpei dashed down the hall in Tarturus, leaping over every crevice and crack as he hurried to his comrade.**

 **"J-Junpei-chan! D-Don't leave me!" Yukari stopped running behind him and dropped her Bow and Arrow, sobbing to herself as the heroic Junpei turned back towards her.**

 **Junpei walked in front of Yukari, and bent down to pick up her weapons. "Hey, Takeba..." He put the Bow and Arrow back in her hands while lifting her chin up. "Look at me Takeba, It's gonna be alright."**

 **"B-B-But w-w-what if I mess up and make us fail the mission..."**

 **"Takeba..." Junpei simply grabbed Yukari and pulled her into a tight embrace "You're not going to fail my love, because..." Junpei looked deeply into Yukari's eyes "I have faith in you."**

 **"Oh! Junpei-chan!" Yukari dove into Junpei's arms, crying and sobbing while Junpei told her to let it all out.**

 **"H-HELP ME BRO! JUNPEI!"**

 **"Minato!" Junpei grabbed onto Yukari and lifted her up in his arms. "Come Takeba, we must not fail the mission!" Junpei dashed towards Minato's pleas as Yukari kept crying. Soon Junpei reached the room where Minato and the big creepy shadow guy with guns were fighting.**

 **"Bro!" Minato's face lit up into a smile as he ran towards Junpei.**

 **"Y-You came back!" Minato jumped into the air and gave Junpei an awesome high-five.**

 **"No man gets left behind bro." Junpei stared at the monster**

 **"Hey! Yeah I'm talkin to you! You pick a fight with my friend, you pick a fight with ME!"**

 **Junpei sat the sobbing Yukari down, still crying over Junpei's bravery and heroism, as he stole a look at Minato.**

 **"Ready bro?"**

 **"A-Anytime Junpei-san! Whenever you're ready!"**

 **Junpei smirked and took out his huge sword "OKAY, NOW!" Junpei and Minato roared with all their might, as they dashed forward towards Big Ugly Dude, ready to fight for their lives, for their country, for their honor!"**

"And then we lost..." Junpei covered his hat with his face as he sunk back into the chair. "T-That's all I remember Senpai..."

Yukari, Mitsuru, and even Minato all looked at Junpei with a glare.

"What are you, some kind of pervert?" Yukari asked.

"Oh like you're one to talk! Ohhhh marry me Minato-chan, you're my one true loveeeee."

"HEY STUPEI!"

"YEAH TAKEBA!?"

"SHUT UP!"

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO SHUT UP! I-"

Mitsuru was on the verge of snapping, these two were clearly not going to give her any answers. Ignoring their constant bickering at each other, she looked at Minato with a plea of help. But Minato simply shrugged his shoulders and said "Sorry Mitsuru, I can't remember anything."

Minato stood up and ignored Junpei and Yukari still arguing, "May I be excused? I need to finish some homework before school."

Mitsuru let out a sigh of exasperation "Don't worry, I'll...be calling us in sick tomorrow. I don't think any of us are mentally or physically prepared for School. I'll come up with something to tell them, you just go get some sleep."

"Thank you Mitsuru-Senpai." Minato quietly walked out of the room, almost feeling bad for leaving Mitsuru in there with those two for the rest of the night.

Almost.

Minato grabbed some soda from the vending machine and slowly made his way downstairs, creeping as to not wake anyone up, although he was sure Yukari and Junpei had already accomplished that.

A smile crept across Minato's face as he continued to his room, recalling the events of what happened earlier that night.

 **SEPTEMBER 16th, 2009; DARK HOUR ?am**

 **"MOVE JUNPEI!"**

 **"No, you move your big fat hips Yukari!"**

 **"What did you say to me!?"**

 **"Y-You heard me!"**

 **Minato sighed, trying to remain composed as he, Junpei, and Yukari all quietly walked through the halls of Tarturus.**

 **"Please be quiet." Minato said as the bickering ceased. Minato was grateful at times like this, he was the leader.**

 **"U-Um so hey, Minato-kun..."**

 **So much for being quiet, Minato thought as Yukari strode up to his side.**

 **"S-So uh, I didn't get to tell you earlier but my Archery practice got cancelled for tomorrow..." Yukari blushed and looked away from Minato "So if you wanna...maybe hang out after school or something..."**

 **"Oooooooh, Yuka-tan's got the hot's for you bro!" Junpei started to make kissing noises.**

 **"Shut UP Stupei!" Yukari moved away from Minato in embarrassment, while Junpei started slowing down even more.**

 **"H-Hey guys wait up!" Junpei kept pulling his pants up. Yukari looked back**

 **"What's wrong now?"**

 **"I-I uh...kinda forgot my belt hehheh..." Junpei blushed.**

 **"Ughh...Stop fooling around or we're going on without you!"**

 **"No one gets left behind." Minato stated. He turned back and walked to Junpei.**

 **"Here. Take mine." Minato undid his belt and gave it to Junpei. "These pants are too small anyway."**

 **"Thanks bro-...Uh...did you guys hear that?"**

 **The trio stopped moving. Something was making an odd noise.**

 **"It sounds like...chains?" Yukari pondered.**

 **Minato's eyes shot open once he realized what it was. This was his chance. YES!**

 **Minato dashed forward towards the sounds, leaving a confused Yukari and Junpei behind.**

 **"H-Hey wait up!"**

 **Minato ignored their pleas, dashing around the corner to come face to face to the Reaper.**

 **The menacing shadow looked down at Minato, both shadows slowly drawing their guns at each other.**

 **"Let's do this." Minato whispered as he took out his evoker and dodged a reaper's bullet.**

 **"PERSONA!" Minato continued to evade the Reaper's attacks, while counterattacking with whatever Persona he had.**

 **"Damn...this isn't going to be easy...YUKARI, JUNPEI, I NEED YOUR ASSITANCE!" Minato yelled while quickly trying to rush attack the Reaper.**

 **"Comin- HEY MOVE!"**

 **"Watch where you're go-WOAH! HEY!"**

 **Yukari and Junpei soon tumbled out onto the battlefield together, taking one look at Minato, the Reaper, and then themselves.**

 **"G-Get off me stupei!"**

 **"Geeze I heard you the first time!"**

 **Both teammates clumsily ran around the Reaper, surrounding it.**

 **"Good, now listen guys," Minato quickly dodged another attack "Now this guy's tough, but I have a plan."**

 **"U-Uh Minato-kun..." Yukari looked at him fearfully "I don't think we're strong enough to fight this one..."**

 **"Yeah dude uh...maybe we should call this one off..." Junpei agreed.**

 **"Don't worry, I have a plan." Minato smirked at the two as he took out any healing items and tossed them away.**

 **"W-What are you doing!?" The two teamates yelled simultaneously.**

 **"You'll thank me for this one day, trust me." Minato looked at the Reaper "HEY! I'M WEAK TO DARKNESS! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!"**

 **The Reaper shouted eerily as it readied it's attack, Junpei and Yukari looked at each other fearfully.**

 **"HOMONCULUS!" Minato yelled, a force of light protecting him as the Reaper shot Mamuudon at the team, killing everyone except Minato.**

 **"It worked!" Minato looked at his two teamates and used his Persona to revive them.**

 **"Alright guys, now it's time to atta-" Minato paused when he saw the Reaper making the same sound again.**

 **"HOMONCULUS!" Minato yelled once more, being protected from light as his teammates fell once more. Minato revived them once more.**

 **"Guys! Focus! Yukari I need you to use Garula on him while Junpei buffs yo-" Minato paused once more as the Reaper readied another attack**

 **"HOMONCULUS!" Minato yelled as his teammates flopped to the floor unconscious.**

 **"...Oops..."**

 **SEPTEMBER 16th, 2009; DARK HOUR ?am**

 **"H-Homonculus..." Minato pathetically whispered, being protected from the flash of light as the Reaper cast Mamuudon again.**

 **"T-Take this..." Minato slowly walked up to the Reaper and weakly slashed him with his sword.**

 **The Reaper exploded into particles everywhere, as Minato felt a surge of energy rush through him.**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **"Y-Yes!" Minato tried to raise his hand in the air, but missed it somehow and fell onto the ground, vision fading into black.**

 **"Now...I can finally...fuse Black Frost..." Minato whispered as he fell unconscious.**

Minato sipped on his drink some more before sitting on his bed sheets taking off his shoes. A random thought passed in his head, wondering if it was right for him to have risked his friend's lives for a measly Persona.

Minato pondered this for a millisecond, for the thought passed out of his mind, and Minato knew that while he didn't know if it was right or wrong for him to do what he did...it was totally worth it.

 **END**


End file.
